hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 My swimming pool tropical cyclone season
The 2016 My swimming pool tropical cyclone season was an above-average season, with 17 depressions, 16 storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. Tropical cyclones in the pool typically form between May and October; however, storms can form any time of the year. This season started off with Tropical Storm Amy on May 21. Storms typically form from kids either splashing into the pool, jumping into the pool or more. Storms typically move depending on wind currents; however, wind usually blows eastward towards the edge of the pool; but storms can move west; storms that move only north or south are extremely rare. Storms are extremely typically long-lived, usually lasting only two to three days before landfall in the pool. The pool is open from 12 PM to 7 PM typically from May to September, and after that, it is usually from 1 PM to 6 PM. Ratings do not go above category 7; because hurricanes above category 7 almost never happen. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157–194_mph_(252–312_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_(313–368_km/h) id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_≥230_mph_(≥369_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TS text:"Amy (TS)" from:29/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:C4 text:"Barry (C4)" from:07/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Cierra (C1)" from:12/06/2016 till:14/06/2016 color:TS text:"Dustin (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October Storms Tropical Storm Amy A group of little kids were splashing extremely hard near the slide, causing for clouds to bulk up and form Tropical Depression One, the first of the season. The kids tried to swim away but two were unlucky and got sucked into the force, which caused winds to increase to Tropical Storm Amy. The kids did, however, survive because the pool was extremely shallow. Amy quickly moved northeastward and by 6 PM, it was in front of the slides where many kids for a birthday party were sliding down at the same time, causing at least half of them to be sucked into Amy; out of the 7 people that got sucked in, only 2 survived. Amy quickly traveled and moved on from the slide; luckily nobody was near that part of the pool, which caused no deats. Amy later made landfall at 8 AM the next day; however, nobody was hurt because the pool was closed. Amy drastically weakened over land. Amy caused 5 deaths; mainly the kids sliding down the slides. Hurricane Barry A large 20-year-old did a backflip into the pool along with his 11-year-old brother, causing a depression to form near the mid-edge of the pool; instead of moving east as anticipated, it began to move northeastward, being named Barry only a couple of hours later after sucking in the 11-year-old. Barry then began to slowly intensify, reaching 70 mph early May 30; Barry then rapidly intensified to a category 2 hurricane due to a heat wave sustaining temperatures of 85 degrees; becoming the first hurricane of the season. Barry later reached 110 mph as it began to slowly move; a couple of kids decided to be dumb and go near the storm, causing them all but one to be sucked in, never to be seen again. Because of that, Barry rapidly intensified to a 130 mph Category 4 hurricane, the first major hurricane of the season so far. Barry later reached peak intensity later that day as it neared landfall, reaching 140 mph. Barry maintained intensity until 1 PM, where it made landfall, causing several people to slip and go into the circulation, while rip currents were causing many deaths; up to 20 being recorded so far. Barry later hit the wheelchair machine as a tropical depression, causing it to tip over, causing no deaths but damage to the thing at around 7 PM. Barry caused 37 deaths, an all-time record. Hurricane Cierra Two kids did a cannonball into the pool, forming a tropical depression as it began to move northwestward. The depression immediately became Tropical Storm Cierra as it began to immediately and rapidly move northeast; many anticipated it to move near the Olympic pool area, causing it to close, however, it unexpectedly and rapidly moved towards the giant board for the pool; it later reached hurricane status, becoming Hurricane Cierra and the second hurricane of the season. Cierra later intensified to 80 mph due to temperatures of 83 degrees and managed to hold on to this intensity until landfall near the pool sign, causing part of it to tip over, causing major damage and causing a death. Cierra later steadily weakened over land, moving past the sign. Cierra caused 1 death but was one of the costliest pool cyclones on record. Tropical Storm Dustin A group of elite swimmers were swimming in a circle which caused a depression to form as it moved northeast; this was initially thought to be the cause of development however it was found when an 11-year-old did a circular flip in the water. Category:Pool seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Deadly storms Category:StrawberryMaster Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Works by StrawberryMaster Category:Swimming Pool hurricane seasons Category:Unfinished Articles